A look into your soul
by aoibird6
Summary: Después de su encuentro con Dean, Sam siente que no vale la pena intentar ayudarlo porque ya no hay rastro de su hermano mayor. Por otra parte, Castiel siente que debe hacer algo para ayudar a su protegido y para eso, ya es hora de que Sam conozca al verdadero Dean. Ambientado en la décima temporada.
1. Oscuro

**Titulo**: A look into your soul.

**Personajes**: Dean, Sam, Castiel, John, Sheriff Jody Mills, Pastor Jim.

**Rating**: K

**Capítulos: **10

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Angst, Drama, Family.

**Notas del fic: **A pesar de que los primeros dos capítulos se ambientan en la decima temporada, intenté hacer algo parecido al adelante de una escena de la décima temporada que subieron a Youtube pero cambiando la ambientación, ya que no lo había visto antes de escribir el primer capitulo pero la mayor parte del fic será un recorrido por la infancia de los Winchester, especialmente de Dean, todo lo que ha hecho y dado por Sam.

**Resumen: **Después de su encuentro con Dean, Sam siente que no vale la pena intentar ayudarlo porque ya no hay rastro de su hermano mayor. Por otra parte, Castiel siente que debe hacer algo para ayudar a su protegido porque cada vez que lo mira, solo ve a un hombre que intenta con desesperación, mantener unidos todos los trozos de su roto ser y ya es hora de que Sam conozca al verdadero Dean. Ambientado en la 10 temporada.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 1**

**Oscuro.**

Sam mantiene la mirada fija en esos orbes esmeraldas que conoce pero le resultan demasiado extraños. Sabe perfectamente quien es la persona frente a él, pasó meses y meses buscándolo con desesperación, hasta el punto que tuvo que hacer cosas de las cuales jamás en su vida se sentía orgulloso de contar pero no se convencía mentalmente que no tenía más opción y que todo era válido para entrar al ser más importante en su vida.

-Dean…

Le pareció irreal cuando tuvo la atención de quien era su hermano mayor. Era muy rara la sensación de saber que era su hermano mayor pero al mismo le parecía un completo desconocido. Por mucho tiempo había fantaseado con ese momento pero ahora deseaba jamás haberlo encontrado, al menos no todavía.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es Sam

Fueron solo unos breves segundos pero fue capaz de notar el mango de la primera espada que sobresalía del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y que la chaqueta no alcanzaba a cubrir. Era muy consciente de que esa cosa era la responsable del drástico cambio del rubio.

-Dean…

-¿Qué quieres, Sam? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó con esa voz carente de emoción mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Regresa conmigo al bunker, lo que sea que esté ocurriéndote, vamos a arreglarlo… por favor ven conmigo.

-Mmm, veamos, me estás pidiendo que regrese a aburrido lugar en vez de disfrutar de mi nueva vida, Wow, que difícil decisión- se llevó un dedo a los labios antes de reírse- No me interesa, vete de aquí.

-¿No te das cuenta que es la espada la que te está controlando? Desde que tomaste esa maldita marca, has cambiado.

-¿Cambiado? No Sam, te equivocas- respondió sonriendo- Todo esto me ha ayudado a abrir los ojos y ser lo que realmente soy.

-¿Y que se supones que eres?- siseó molesto- ¿Un maldito asesino? ¿Un idiota que busca peleas en bares? ¿Sabías que tienes a toda la puta policía detrás de ti?- escupió frustrado- Gracias a Jody he podido seguir tus pasos, ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando la policía te encuentre? Todas las muertes que has ocasionado… todo lo que has hecho…

Se estremeció al recordar las noticias de los periódicos en donde se señalaba a su hermano mayor como el responsable de más de una veintena de muertes. Los reportes policiales también hablaban de peleas en bares en los que se vio involucrado y encuentros directos con la policía. Realmente fue un alivio que Jody confiara en él y lo mantuviera informado del movimiento policial para dar con el paradero del rubio. La risa del mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo observó fijamente.

-¿En serio, Sam? ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Crees que tienes alguna supremacía moral para decirme esas cosas?

-Dean…

-¿Crees que no sé lo que hiciste para encontrarme?- soltó lo último con una expresión de satisfacción.

-Yo… eso no… regresa al bunker conmigo- insistió.

-Yo lo sé todo, Sammy, T-O-D-O

-Dean…- apretó los puños molesto y sacó su arma para apuntarle- No estoy aquí para hablar, ven conmigo.

-Yo sé muy bien lo que hiciste estos meses- dijo el rubio saboreando sus palabras- Dime Sammy, ¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo aquí?

El rubio sacó una pistola de su bolsillo trasero y le apuntó sin un ápice de duda. Le bastó con mirar esas esmeraldas para saber que de ser necesario, su hermano no dudaría ni un segundo en dispararle.

-No me obligues a esto, Dean- pidió afligido- Todos estos meses buscándote… todas las cosas que debí hacer para encontrarte… por favor no me obligues a pensar que fue en vano.

-Es una pena- dijo el mayor sin quitar esa grotesca sonrisa de sus labios- Nuestros caminos ya se separaron, Sam, y ya que tenemos un pasado en común, te permitiré vivir si te marcharas cuanto antes.

-No me iré de aquí sin ti- respondió decidido.

-Es tu última oportunidad, Sam.

-Ya te dije que no voy a—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido antes de sentir un dolor punzante en su pecho y llevó su mano libre con cautela. Contuvo la respiración durante varios segundos cuando sintió algo tibio empapando sus dedos antes de comprobar que era sangre.

-Dean…

La herida comenzó a dolerle a horrores hasta que se desplomó al suelo como peso muerto. Su cuerpo comenzó a pesar demasiado al igual que sus parpados y lo último que vio, fue la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de su hermano mayor antes de que se diera la media vuelta para marcharse de ahí calle abajo.

-Dean…

Y todo se fue a negro.

Todo se volvió oscuro y silencioso.

Todo parecía indicar que su hora había llegado. Conocía demasiado bien esa sensación previa al hálito final y al mismo tiempo le resultaba completamente diferente. Pronto llegaría al cielo, a su paraíso personal en donde no existían los demonios, ángeles, vampiros, hombres lobos o cualquier otro ser sobrenatural. En donde cumpliría su máximo anhelo y abandonaría esa maldita vida que jamás deseo pero fue obligado a tener. En su paraíso personal ya no tendría que sufrir, no habría apocalipsis que detener, ni leviatanes que regresar al purgatorio, ni planes angelicales o demoniacos que arruinar. En su paraíso ideal, no habría ni una sola cosa que le hiciera recordar sus días de cazador, que le hiciera recordar esa vida que odiaba.

No habría dolor.

No habría sufrimiento.

No lucharía por su vida.

No estaría en peligro constante.

No estarían los cazadores.

No estaría Dean.

Dean.

¿Ya no volvería a ver a su hermano? No, ese no era el paraíso que deseaba Sam. Odiaba la cacería pero no podría vivir sin su hermano. No podría continuar sabiendo que el ser más importante en su vida ya no estaba, que la persona que dio todo por él ya no regresaría.

Dean.

El hermano protector.

Dean.

Su ángel de la guarda de carne y hueso.

Dean.

Había cometido demasiados errores en el pasado y no quería volver a repetirlos. Había abandonado al rubio demasiadas veces y ya no quería volver a hacerlo.

Dean.

Dean.

Poco a poco fue recuperando las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue capaz de tomar el control y con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió abrir los ojos, encontrándose con un par de orbes azules que lo miraba fijamente.

-Sam- le tomó un par de segundos reconocer quien era.

-¿Cas…?

-Menos mal que estás bien- el moreno suspiró aliviado- Tu cuerpo estuvo a punto de morir y Jody fue a buscar al doctor.

-¿Qué…? ¿Jody?- se intentó incorporar pero el ángel se lo impidió.

-No Sam, tienes que descansar un poco, aún estás muy débil por el disparo.

¿Disparo? Esa palabra resonó en su mente unos segundos antes de que recordara todo lo sucedido. Las cosas que hizo esos últimos meses, las noticias en el diario sobre su hermano, los asesinatos, las peleas, esa sonrisa divertida y la decisión con la cual jaló el gatillo para matarlo.

-Sam…

-Dean… Dean se ha ido…- fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes de que sintiera un nudo en su garganta mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin compasión.


	2. No es así

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green (No, lamentablemente Dean le disparó con la intención de matarlo, ahora que su alma se ha corrompido con la primera espada y esta lo maneja, ya no veremos la hermandad Winchester u.u al menos por un tiempo pero este fic se centrará más en como Castiel intercede; a través de un viajecito por antiguos recuerdos, para que Sam no se rinda con su hermano y lo ayude) y karin. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 2**

**No es así.**

Sam mantenía la mirada en el techo mientras su mente divagaba en lo ocurrido hace unos días. Por lo que le había contado el doctor, estuvo a punto a morir producto del disparo en su pecho y fue un verdadero milagro que estuviera despierto de nuevo.

-¿Me dirás que ocurrió?

Intentó ignorar a la sheriff Mills que permanecía sentado junto a su cama mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mantenía ese gesto de "exijo que me des una explicación". Realmente no deseaba hablar de ello pero tampoco le parecía correcto hacerla a un lado, después de todo, gracias a ella encontró al rubio.

-Sam, por favor háblame- pidió con ese tono casi maternal.

-Quería matarme…- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca.

-¿Dean te disparó?- preguntó desconcertada.

-No Dean… ese hombre no puede ser Dean… no él que yo conozco- murmuró sereno- La forma en que me miró… la forma en que hablaba y como sonrió… realmente deseaba matarme… Él quería matarme…

-No, eso no puede ser- dijo Jody mirándolo incrédula- Tienes que estar equivocado.

-Ojala fuera así…- se quedó en silencio unos segundos- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Cuando te di la localización de Dean, tuve un mal presentimiento y vine de inmediato hasta aquí.

-Ya veo…

-Pensé que morirías… el pronóstico no era bueno… pensé que Castiel podría ayudar y por eso lo llamé… encontré su número en tu teléfono, ustedes dijeron que podían contar él cuando estuvieran en problemas…

-Jody…

-Me diste un gran susto.

Sam cerró los ojos unos segundos para respirar profundamente. Su mente le repetía una y otra vez el momento en que Dean jala el gatillo sin un ápice de duda e indecisión. Su intención era matarlo. Quería matarlo. Se giró sobre la cama para darle la espalda a la sheriff y dobló un poco las piernas mientras se cubría con la sabana hasta el cuello, en un intento por ocultar la expresión de miseria en su rostro. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus parpados, amenazando con delatar todo el dolor que sentía.

-Idiota- sintió un peso extra en la cama antes de que un brazo lo rodeaba por la cintura y un cuerpo se pegara tras su espalda- ¿Por qué los cazadores tienen que ser tan idiotas? No eres una maquina Sam, eres una persona y no puedes guardarte este dolor- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar- Por favor no te reprimas, por favor no sigas lastimándote más.

-Quiso matarme…

Se aferró con fuerza a ese brazo tan cálido y maternal que intentaba confortarlo mientras dejaba salir toda su tristeza en espasmódicos sollozos. Le dolía demasiado el recordar la determinación en esas esmeraldas cuando jaló el gatillo y le dolió aún más, que sonriera de esa forma cuando disparó.

-Déjalo salir, Sam, déjalo salir todo ahora antes de continuar.

-No… ya no…- susurró bajito.

¿A quién iba a engañar? Le bastó con verlo para saber que no había manera posible en que pudiera traer de regreso a su hermano mayor. Le bastó con mirar esas esmeraldas para saber que ya lo perdió para siempre y que toda esa oscuridad lo había consumido hasta llevarlo a un punto de no retorno. Ya no había forma de salvar a Dean.

* * *

Era extraño. Nunca antes, Sam había notado lo inmensidad aplastante del bunker y el demoledor silencio casi asfixiante que reinaba en el lugar. Ayer por la tarde le dieron el alta del hospital y Jody estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo pero rechazó su oferta, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era estar con alguien. Lamentablemente, no pudo deshacerse de Castiel y éste fue quien condujo el impala hasta el bunker.

-Ten- observó el emparedado que fue dejado frente a él.

-No tengo hambre…

-El doctor dijo que debías comer bien y descansar, sin mi gracia no puedo curarte y.

-Tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo- respondió molesto.

-Sam.

-Déjame solo, Cas, por favor.

-No.

-¿Acaso no entiendes que quiero estar solo?- alzó la voz levantándose.

-Eso no es cierto- respondió tranquilamente el ángel- No quieres estar solo, no después de lo que ocurrió.

-¿Y tú que mierda sabes? ¿Crees que porque fuiste humano por un tiempo puedes venir a decirme que es lo que quiero?

-Sam.

-Déjame solo y lárgate.

Castiel le dirigió una mirada que no supo como descifrar antes de salir de la habitación. El castaño se giró sobre la cama para acurrucarse bajo las tapas mientras intentaba apartar de su cabeza lo ocurrido hace unos días. Cada vez que recordaba la decisión en esas esmeraldas a la hora de jalar el gatillo, le provocaba un nudo en la garganta y una profunda tristeza. Antes, su hermano hubiera muerto con tal de salvarlo, si incluso había hecho un trato con un demonio para traerlo de regreso. ¿En qué momento las cosas habían cambiado tanto? No podía negar que quien más cambió de los dos fue él, ahora tenía un montón de sueños que realmente deseaba realizar, como ir a la universidad, tener una familia y el más importante de todos, dejar la cacería. Y hubiera estado encantado de que su hermano compartiera los mismos sueños que él pero no, para el rubio, todo se reducía a la cacería y protegerlo.

-Dean…

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se sintió como un pequeño niño indefenso y tal como antes, deseaba demasiado tener a su hermano a su lado. Que lo confortara. Que lo protegiera. Que lo cuidara. Y por sobre todo, que estuviera ahí, con él.

Todos esos meses de búsqueda, todos los periódicos que leyó reportando la muerte de diferentes personas a manos de Dean, todos los reportes policiales que la sheriff Mills le envió sobre el rubio. Con cada uno de ellos, poco a poco su esperanza comenzó a morir. Con cada uno de ellos, la convicción de que todo fuera a causa de la marca de Caín, empezaba a desvanecerse y las palabras del mayor cobraban sentido para él, ¿Y si eso es lo que realmente era? Tenía claro que su hermano no encajaría en una vida normal, durante el tiempo que lo observó vivir con Lisa y Ben llegó a esa conclusión. Jamás iba a ser capaz de desentenderse de la cacería, ni mucho menos de él.

_"Matar a ese tipo, matar a Meg, no vacilé, ni siquiera parpadeé. Por ti o por papá, las cosas que estoy dispuesto a hacer o matar… es solo… me asusta a veces." _Sam apretó las manos contra las sabanas al recordar esas palabras que hace tanto tiempo dijo el rubio. Quizás ese fue un grito de ayuda, debió notar en ese momento, que su hermano ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por sí mismo, todo su mundo parecía girar en torno a que era lo mejor para él y luego para su padre, sin importar cuales fueran las consecuencias.

-Dean…

Jamás se había detenido a pensar en todas las cosas que el mayor hizo o dijo para comenzar a perderse a sí mismo hasta el punto que se auto despreciaba y siempre se desvaloraba. Porque sabía muy bien que si pedía que mencionara una sola cosa buena de él, el rubio era capaz de darle una lista interminable de defectos, sin ser capaz de ver todas sus virtudes, que parecían superar con creces las suyas.

-Dean…

_"Es el trabajo, te cubres de sangre hasta que te cubres con la tuya, muchas veces estas por morir como ahora y me digo que yo quería salir, que quería una familia"_

_"Pero no es cierto"._

_"No… Pero solo soy bueno cortando cuellos, no soy un padre, soy asesino y no cambiaré eso y ahora lo sé"_

Sam cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar ese momento en que el rubio se vio influenciado por la Diosa de la verdad y dijo aquellas palabras que ahora lo torturaban, ¿Y si realmente era eso lo que es? ¿Y si la marca no hizo más que resaltar aquella potencialidad asesina que ya poseía? ¿Y si Dean es solamente lo que siempre fue? Esos pensamientos confirmaron sus suposiciones… ya no había forma de salvar a Dean.

* * *

Castiel negó despacio antes de moverse de su lugar junto a la puerta del castaño y se marchó por el pasillo. Le costaba demasiado aceptar que Sam se rindiera de esa manera, ni siquiera iba a intentar ayudar a Dean cuando éste más lo necesitaba.

Desde que le encomendaron rescatar el alma del rubio de la perdición, en el preciso momento en que lo jaló de ese horrible lugar, supo que las cosas iban a cambiar. No solo reconstruyó el cuerpo del menor, también el tocar su alma le permitió conocer todo su pasado y entender todo lo que era. Con el correr de los años, se dio cuenta que sus suposiciones eran ciertas y ese simple humano, tenía toda la determinación y fuerza para cambiar incluso una profecía celestial. Pero la cualidad que más admiraba de su protegido, era incansable espíritu de lucha y su determinación de jamás rendirse ante ningún obstáculo. Cuando las cosas parecían ir mal, era Dean quien les infundía la confianza suficiente para pensar que podían hacerlo, tal como ocurrió con los planes de Zacarías, quizás no logró detener el ascenso de Lucifer pero fue en ese momento en donde Castiel comprendió el verdadero valor y potencial que tenía la humanidad que veía reflejaba en el Winchester mayor y por eso no dudó en dar su vida a cambio de que tuviera una oportunidad de parar todo. El rubio nunca se rindió, ni con los leviatanes, ni en el purgatorio, ni con Sam sin alma, ni con la caída de los ángeles, ni con las pruebas para cerrar la puerta del infierno. Él no se rindió.

-Dean…

Sabía muy bien lo importante que era Sam en todo el accionar del rubio. Básicamente, sus acciones siempre eran impulsadas por o para él. El mundo entero del rubio giraba en torno a su hermano menor, hasta el punto de hacer cosas impensadas con tal de protegerlo, resguardarlo y cuidarlo. Antes no entendía ese afán y cariño casi enfermizo por el castaño pero luego de su experiencia humana, ahora tenía una vision muy diferente y comprendía un poco más a su protegido, su forma de actuar y de pensar.

-Dean…

Antes no comprendía las palabras de los otros ángeles cuando hacían mención a su "simpatía por el rubio". Era inevitable que compartieran un vinculo profundo después de que tocó su alma pero no fue hasta hace unos meses; cuando Metraton dijo que Dean estaba muerto, que comprendió lo que realmente significaba el rubio para él. Jamás se había sentido tan unido a otra alma, como el vínculo que compartía con el Winchester mayor. Sentía un cariño y aprecio significativo por Sam pero las cosas que estaba dispuesto a hacer (o hizo) por Dean, jamás las realizaría por otra persona, ni siquiera por sus hermanos.

Los demás ángeles no lo entendían pero estar junto al rubio, ser parte de su familia, era algo extrañamente placentero. Era curioso como al principio de considerarlo un dolor en el trasero, luego Dean le demostró que correspondía sus sentimientos de la misma forma. No fue capaz de verlo cuando tuvo sus delirios por ser el nuevo Dios pero le quedó muy claro en su estadía en el purgatorio y ese afán del menor por sacarlo de ahí a toda costa. Era imposible que después de todo lo vivido juntos, no sintiera un profundo afecto por Dean.

El tiempo que pasó siendo uno más entre los humanos, no solo le entregaron un amor por los emparedados, sino que le permitieron entender varias cosas que antes desconocía y entre ellas, que el motor que movía a su protegido, era el amor incondicional por su familia.

Era extraño que no lo hubiera notado antes, el silencio asfixiante y la inmensidad demoledora que poseía el bunker. No era mucho el tiempo que pasaba en ese lugar pero atribuía todo ese sentir, a la ausencia del rubio, a sus quejas porque tenían que revisar libros, a su adicción a las revistas porno que guardaban los hombres de letras, su fascinación con las tartas, sus malas bromas y su estado de preocupación constante por los demás. Sin Dean en el bunker, el lugar parecía más vacío y solitario que nunca. Mejor dicho, él se sentía más vacío y solitario que nunca, y no estaba dispuesto a prolongar ese estado por más tiempo. De una u otra forma iba a salvar a Dean pero para eso, necesitaría la ayuda de Sam.

Permaneció de brazos cruzados y afirmado contra la pared junto a la puerta mientras miraba al humano que parecía dormitar sobre la cama. Podía percibir la profunda tristeza que emanaba el cazador y eso le dio la fuerza necesario para actuar.

-Sam- lo llamó con seriedad- Sam- insistió alzando un poco más la voz- Sam.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió con la voz apagada.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, hay que encontrarlo y.

-No… se acabó Cas…

-¿Vas a rendirte así de fácil?- soltó irritado- ¿Vas a dejarlo cuando más te necesita?

-No podemos ayudarlo… ya es tarde.

-Eso no es cierto- caminó hacia la cama sintiéndose más y más enfadado- No puedo creer que estés rindiéndote así de fácil, no puedes abandonarlo de nuevo- esa última palabra provocó que el castaño se girara a mirarlo mientras permanecía sentado y frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo no lo abandoné, él decidió marcharse con ese bastardo de Crowley para jugar al nuevo caballero demoniaco.

-¿Y por eso lo abandonarás?

-¡Yo no lo dejé! Fue él quien se marchó- siseó.

-Tú también te has marchado y eso no impidió que Dean te ayudara cuando más lo necesitabas.

Sabía perfectamente que sus palabras eran un poco hirientes pero le desagradó mucho que buscara excusas para no hacer algo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tenía al menor encima y lo dejó contra la pared, aplastándolo con su cuerpo.

-Cállate, Cas.

-Es la verdad- respondió serenamente- Cada vez que lo necesitaste, Dean estuvo ahí para ti, ahora es tu turno de ayudarlo.

-Ya es tarde- siseó molesto- Se acabó… no hay forma de salvar a Dean de esto y quizás él tiene razón, esto es lo que es y la marca no hizo más que resaltar lo que—

Castiel no le permitió terminar la oración antes de darle un fuerte golpe que lo terminó dejando en el suelo. Eran pocas las veces que se enojaba de esa manera pero escuchar a Sam, lo hizo enfadar demasiado.

-Cas…- susurró el cazador sorprendido mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla y permanecía sentado en el suelo.

-No es así.

-Cas…

-Te equivocas con Dean y me enfada mucho que ni siquiera conozcas a tu hermano antes de decir todas esas estupideces.

-Cas…

-Dean está muy lejos de ser un asesino o alguien malo…

-Yo…

-Cada vez que lo miro, solo veo a un hombre que intenta con desesperación, mantener unidos todos los trozos de su roto ser y me enoja demasiado que no seas capaz de verlo.

-Cas…

-Me equivoqué contigo, Sam, yo pensé que tu amabas a tu hermano del mismo modo que él a ti pero veo que no es así… solo eres un egoísta que se preocupa por sí mismo y no es capaz de ver más allá de su nariz.

-Eso no es cierto, yo quiero a mi hermano- el ángel entrecerró los ojos.

-No, no es así, si eres capaz de pensar que Dean es un asesino, entonces no lo conoces.

-¿Y acaso tú sí?- preguntó levantándose enojado.

-Sí, claro que sí y ya es hora de que tú también conozcas al verdadero Dean y entiendas todo lo que él ha dado por ti.


	3. Sonríe mientras lloras

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Pamys-Chan, yenisita1296 (En cuanto a tu pregunta, la relación de Dean y Sam es meramente fraternal, tal como en la serie pero esta será explorada por medio de los recuerdos del rubio que le enseñará Castiel. Y en cuanto a la relación de Cas y Dean, es solo una amistad fraternal, tal como sale en la serie. Ya escribiré un fic con lemon, que hace tiempo no lo hago XD) Green, FiorelaZio y guestgirl. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 3**

**Sonríe mientras lloras.**

Sam observaba atentamente como el ángel mezclaba una serie de cosas que consiguió en algunos cuartos del bunker antes de obtener un extraño liquido rojizo en un vaso y se lo ofreció serio.

-¿Qué se supone que hace esto?

-Es un hechizo que te permitirá ver mis recuerdos.

-¿Eh?

-Toda la vida de Dean está aquí- indicó un costado de su frente- Así que te lo enseñaré.

-¿Y no sería más fácil usar la raíz africana del sueño?

-No, este es un hechizo mucho más poderoso y también selectivo- respondió sereno- Solo te permitirá ver lo que yo quiero que veas.

-Cas.

-Bébelo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Cuando saqué a Dean del infierno y toqué su alma… también vi todos sus recuerdos.

-Cas.

-Y hay cosas que tú no sabes sobre él, muchas- aclaró- Y antes de que decidas rendirte, es mejor que las sepas. Tú no conoces a tu hermano, Sam, siempre has estado centrado en lo que a ti te sucede, en lo que tú quieres y deseas, jamás te has detenido a pensar un momento en Dean.

-Sí lo conozco…- respondió dudoso.

-Mentira, ahora bébelo.

-Yo…

-Si realmente quieres a tu hermano como dices, entonces harás esto.

Tomó el vaso que le entregó el ángel y observó el contenido con cierto recelo. Tenía claro que había cosas que no sabía de Dean, y si era honesto, no estaba muy seguro de querer averiguarlas pero algo que debía hacer. Un intenso mareo lo invadió antes de dejar caer la taza al suelo y sintió las manos del ángel en sus hombros, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

-Cierra tus ojos.

El castaño obedeció frunciendo el ceño y en cosa de segundos, el malestar se incrementó hasta que dejó de sentir y todo se fue a negro.

Oscuro.

Todo se encontraba muy oscuro.

Todo se encontraba envuelto por un profundo silencio.

…

… …

… … …

Una voz. Podía escuchar una voz llamándolo con insistencia.

Poco a poco la oscuridad comenzó a desaparecer hasta que una intensa luz brilló.

-¡Sam!- éste abrió los ojos de golpe para observar a su alrededor- Tranquilo.

-¿Cas? Este lugar…

El ángel le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio antes de apuntar hacia el final del pasillo. El cazador se dirigió hacia allá en silencio, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba pero aún no entendía que era lo debía ver en la casa del pastor Jim. Estaba por llegar al final cuando un sollozo llamó su atención y se asomó por la puerta a la derecha para ver de quien se trataba. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos cuando comprobó con asombro que los sollozos eran de su hermano mayor.

-Dean…- entró a la habitación sin apartar la mirada del pequeño rubio que enterraba su rostro contra la almohada para amortiguar sus lágrimas- Dean.

-No puede oírte- aclaró Castiel apareciendo a su lado- Esto es solo un recuerdo, Sam, nadie puede verte, ni oírte.

-¿Qué le ocurrió…?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Y dónde está papá?

El ángel no respondió y solo se limitó a mirar a su protegido con un pequeño deje de tristeza. Sam iba a insistir en su pregunta cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta y vio la familiar simular que entraba a la habitación.

-Al fin te encuentro, Dean- dijo el mayor acercándose con una notoria mueca de tristeza y reproche- ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Nada…- susurró el rubio dándose la vuelta mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-John regresará pronto- aseguró Jim esbozando una comprensiva sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello del menor.

-Lo sé…

-Dean, sé que extrañas mucho a tu mamá y también a tu papá…- el pequeño se dio la vuelta para mirarlo- Lo que estás sintiendo ahora, no tiene algo de malo.

-Mmm…

-Está bien que sí quieres llorar lo hagas, no hay razones para que te ocultes.

-Tío Jim…

-Ven conmigo, ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a barrer la iglesia y luego vamos con Sammy al parque?

-Sí- respondió algo más animado.

-Ese es mi chico, vamos.

Dean tomó la mano del mayor y ambos salieron de la habitación mientras el pequeño rubio le enumeraba todas las cosas que podrían hacer en el parque. Sam se sintió mucho mejor al ver a su hermano sonriendo. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo difícil que fue superar toda esa situación y le ayudaba el pensar que siempre tuvo los apoyos correctos para hacerlo o seguía su creencia de que Dean era lo suficientemente fuerte para superar cualquier obstáculo.

-No deberías estar sonriendo, Sam- dijo el moreno- Lo que te he mostrado, solo es la parte bonita del asunto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú piensas que tu hermano no llora porque es alguien muy fuerte, alguien capaz de sobreponerse a cualquier cosa.

-Claro que sí, siempre lo ha hecho- respondió como si fuera lo obvio.

-Realmente no lo conoces.

-Explícate, Cas.

-Te enseñaré cual es la razón porque Dean prefiere ocultar todas sus lágrimas tras una sonrisa.

-Cas…

-Mira.

El castaño sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando el ángel le indicó que abriera la puerta. Tenía la sensación que iba a detestar lo que vería ahí pero se forzó a hacerlo, realmente quería saber cuál era la razón por la que su hermano actuaba de esa manera tan despreocupada y prefería tragarse todas sus tristezas ocultándolas tras sonrisas falsas y cervezas. Giró el pomo de la puerta antes de la abrirla y la escena a su alrededor cambio drásticamente. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer que seguían en la casa del pastor Jim, solo que esta vez ya era de noche y se encontraba en la sala de estar.

-¿Qué se supone que debo ver aquí?- preguntó confundido y el moreno le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

Fue un crujido lo que llamó la atención de Sam antes de que se girara hacia el umbral de la puerta, en donde vio aparecer una muy demacrada imagen de su padre, seguramente después de regresar de una cacería. El mayor se tambaleó un poco y al pasar a su lado para tumbarse sobre el sillón, supo que se encontraba un poco ebrio. La rabia no tardó en apoderarse de él, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan irresponsable? ¿Cómo se le ocurría llegar en ese estado cuando tenía dos hijos de los cuales cuidar? ¿Acaso no sabía que Dean lo necesitaba? ¿No sabía que había estado llorando por su ausencia? Apretó los puños bufando cuando un ruido lo sobresaltó y se giró despacio, rogando porque sus suposiciones de quien era no se confirmaran, pero sí lo hicieron. El pequeño rubio se acercó a su padre y Sam intentó detenerlo para que no viera el deplorable estado de John.

-Ya te lo dije, Sam- habló Castiel y podría jurar que notó rabia en sus palabras- Esto es un recuerdo, nadie puede vernos, oírnos… y tampoco puedes cambiar las cosas.

-Cas…

-Solo puedes mirar… solo quiero que mires.

El castaño ya suponía que nada bueno resultaría de eso y se sintió muy impotente al no ser capaz de detenerlo. Observó atentamente como el pequeño cometía el primer error, encenderla luz, ya que ese primer acto, provocó que John fijara su atención en su primogénito.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora…?- preguntó con la voz algo rasposa.

-Te estaba esperando, papi… hay algo importante que quería decirte- dijo con cierta timidez.

-No es el momento, Dean, ve a acostarte- ordenó.

-Es que es importante- insistió el menor algo inquieto- Estuve hablando con Tío Jim… sobre mamá.

Sam pudo ver el momento exacto en que el cuerpo de su padre se tensó y apretó ligeramente la mandíbula. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que alguien interviniera o que Dean desistiera de su intentó por hablar con John y se marchara pero el milagro no ocurrió.

-Él dijo que mami está ahora con Dios en el cielo… yo no quería que se fuera- dijo con sus esmeraldas vidriosas y a punto de llorar- Pero tío Jim me aseguró que mami sigue cuidándonos desde el cielo…

-Ya basta, ve a acostarte- ordenó el mayor.

-Yo también la extraño, papi… y… tío Jim dijo que si lloramos juntos, la tristeza sería—

-¡Cállate!

El castaño se quedó quieto cuando escuchó el grito de su padre y la mirada furiosa que le dirigió al rubio antes de levantarse amenazante.

-Ve a tu maldito cuarto ahora- siseó.

-Papi… yo sé que estás triste y extrañas mucho a mami… yo también la extraño…

Sam podía ver como poco a poco, el enojo iba apoderándose de su padre e intentó hacer algo para que su hermano se marchara de ahí y no continuara insistiendo con el tema pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

-Tío Jim dijo que no debemos estar tristes… que cuando las personas que amamos se van al cielo, ellas.

-¡Cállate!- ordenó John tomándolo con fuerza por el brazo- ¡¿Y qué mierda sabes tú del cielo?! ¡No seas estúpido, Dean! ¡Ni el puto cielo ni el puto Dios existen! ¡Solo son cuentos estúpidos que se les dicen a los niños para que se vayan a dormir! ¡Nada de eso existe! ¡¿Entiendes?!- las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar las mejillas del pequeño rubio- ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Deja de una puta vez de llorar!- gritó el mayor aún más enfadado- ¿Acaso no entiendes que tus lloriqueos solo empeoran todo? ¡Deja de lloriquear como un niño! ¡No me sirve de nada tener un hijo llorón! ¡No vuelvas a llorar! ¡Los hombres no lloran! ¡Madura de una jodida vez! ¡Mary no regresará! ¡Y no existe ese maldito cielo!

-Pero… Tío… Jim…- susurró el menor llorando desconsolado.

-¡Esas mierdas religiosas no sirven! ¡Solo son cuentos para niños estúpidos! ¡Y deja de llorar de una maldita vez! ¡No me sirves así! No sigas llorando…

-¡Suéltalo, John!

Jim se apresuró en entrar a la habitación para liberar al menor del fuerte agarre de su padre y Dean se marchó corriendo por el pasillo. Sam sintió una ira asesina recorriendo su cuerpo y aunque sabía que solo era un recuerdo, eso no lo detuvo para intentar golpear a su padre.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- gritó sintiéndose impotente- ¡¿Cómo mierda puedes tratar de esa forma a tu hijo?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste gritarle todas esas cosas?! ¡Eres un maldito!

El castaño apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Cuántas veces John había desquitado su rabia, frustración y tristeza con Dean? ¿Cuántas veces lo había tratado de esa forma? ¿Cuánto daño le había ocasionado con sus palabras? Una mano en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar y volteó a mirar al ángel con profundo pesar.

-Cas…

-Esto es solo el comienzo, Sam, esta fue solo la primera vez que John lastimó a Dean con sus palabras y acciones… aún hay más cosas que debes ver.


	4. Soledad

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews EloraP , Green, yenisita1296 , guestgirl y ladywesker (En este fic no habrá Destiel pero si se notará la preocupación de Cas por el rubito) saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 4**

**Soledad.**

Sam observó con profundo pesar a su hermano mayor, que se encontraba dando vueltas por la habitación y de vez en cuando se asomaba a mirar por la ventana. El ángel lo había llevado a otro recuerdo pero ya estaba oscureciendo y aún no ocurría algo. Su mini versión de dos años dormía tranquilamente en la habitación.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí, Cas? Todavía no lo entiendo, ya llevamos casi todo un día aquí.

-Así es- respondió con serenidad.

-¿Va a ocurrir algo ahora?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí? Nada a…

Entrecerró los ojos antes de terminar la oración y entonces fue consciente de una gran verdad, ya estaba anocheciendo y John aún no regresaba con ellos pero la segunda revelación después de esa, fue la que lo golpeó más fuerte, ¿Cuántas veces su hermano se había quedado solo cuidándolo? Vale, él no lo había notado porque cuando no se encontraba en la escuela, siempre tenía a Dean a su lado.

-Cas…

-Sí, Sam, esto es lo que quería que vieras, él no solo perdió a su madre ese día, también a su padre.

-Dean…

-Tú también los perdiste a ambos pero no fue lo mismo, Dean fue quien resultó más herido de los dos y él se esforzó mucho para que tú estuvieras bien… y como siempre… te antepuso a sus propias necesidades.

Sam se sintió muy triste al oír esas palabras y también enfadado consigo mismo, por todas las veces que descargó su rabia contra Dean porque éste no lo apoyaba. Ahora se daba cuenta de ese egoísmo que mencionó Castiel. Él siempre se había preocupado de sí mismo, de sus propios sueños, sus propios deseos y jamás fue capaz de ver que el rubio dejó todo eso por él.

-Dean…

El recuerdo se prolongó hasta el día siguiente y el pequeño rubio se había quedado dormido en el sillón mientras esperaba la llegada de su padre, lo cual no sucedió. Sam se acercó para mirarlo de cerca y negó despacio, apenas tenía seis años y ya cargaba con una enorme responsabilidad que no le correspondía. Un crujido lo hizo voltear, y observó como su mini versión se acercaba con sigilo para luego jalar a su hermano por la muñeca.

-Mmm…

-De, depierta.

-Mmm…

-¡De!

-Mmm… Sammy…- Dean se frotó los ojos adormilado- Es muy temprano para que estés despierto…

-Tengo hambe.

Dean se levantó estirándose antes de ir a la pequeña cocina para revisar las bolsas que había sobre el mueble y sacó de ahí una caja de cereal junto con una de leche. Volteó el contenido para hacer la mitad de un tazón e hizo una mueca sin descifrar antes de ir con el menor.

-Aquí tienes, Sammy.

-Mmm, ¿No hay más cedeal?- preguntó con un puchero.

-No, Sammy, es todo lo que queda pero papá debe estar por llegar.

El pequeño Winchester se comió todo su desayuno antes de comenzar a quejarse que aún tenía hambre. Dean se asomó a la ventana suspirando y luego se giró a su hermano mientras se llevaba un dedo al labio inferior.

-De, tengo hambe.

-Cuando llegue papá habrá más cosas.

-De hambe- insistió haciendo un puchero- ¡Quero comer!-El rubio hizo un gesto de pensar antes que tocara el hombro del castaño y éste lo miró.

-Tú la llevas ¡Atrápame si puedes, enano!

Los dos pequeños comenzaron a correr por toda la habitación y estuvieron jugando así por casi una hora hasta que regresó John luciendo muy cansado, le entregó algo de dinero a Dean para luego acariciarle el cabello a mini Sam y se fue por el pasillo hacia la habitación.

-Papi.

-No Sammy- lo detuvo por la mano- Papá está cansado, déjalo dormir un poco y luego puedes ir hablar con él.

-De.

-¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a comprar?

-Mmm.

-Podemos traer uno de tus dulces favoritos y será nuestro secreto.

-¡Sí!

El pequeño rubio abrió la puerta y su mini versión salió corriendo mientras le enumeraba todos los dulces entre los que debía escoger. Sam no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa con la escena que vio, como su hermano consiguió hacerlo feliz en solo unos segundos pero por otra parte, también se sintió triste al notar lo solo que se encontraba su hermano por culpa de la vida que los obligó a llevar su padre.

-¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?- preguntó con nostalgia.

-Dean te comprará los dulces que querías, más bien, los robará para ti.

-¿Eh?

-No es mucho el dinero que les deja John cuando se va de cacería, solo lo justo para la comida pero tú ya sabes que Dean hará lo que sea por ti.

-Cas…

-Mañana a esta misma hora, volverán a estar solos, su padre se irá de cacería otra vez y pasarán todo el día por su cuenta pero no te preocupes.

-Dean me cuidará- completó con tristeza- He sido muy injusto con él.

-Así es- confirmó el ángel- Solo pensabas en ti y nunca te detuviste a pensar en tu hermano.

-Sí…

-Pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que Dean te quiere mucho y por eso no puedes abandonarlo ahora.

-Cas…

-Quiero enseñarte otra cosa, ven.

El ángel lo llevó por el pequeño pasillo hasta la habitación y le indicó que entrara. Sam obedeció curioso girando el pomo de la puerta. El cuarto era diferente y de inmediato fijo su vista en su mini versión que estaba dando vueltas por el cuarto mientras el rubio lo perseguía con la parte de arriba del pijama.

-Vamos Sammy, tienes que dormir- pidió el pequeño Dean algo irritado.

-¡No quiero!- respondió sacándole la lengua- Dijiste que papá iba a regresar hoy, eres un mentiroso.

-Ya te expliqué que le surgió un imprevisto pero estará aquí mañana apenas despiertes.

-Mmm.

-Por favor, Sammy, tenemos que ir a la escuela mañana.

-Está bien.

El rubio le terminó de colocar el pijama y luego de que su mini versión subió a la cama, lo abrigó bien con las tapas para sentarse al borde de la cama. Sam conocía perfectamente la mirada que tenía su pequeño yo y todo indicaba que estaba pensando en algo con mucha seriedad.

-Dean…

-¿Qué tienes, enano?

-Es que en la escuela…

-¿Te están molestando?- preguntó el mayor serio.

-No…

-Sammy, si alguien se mete contigo, debes decírmelo de inmediato y yo me encargaré de darle su merecido.

-No es eso, Dean.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos mamá?

-Sammy…

-La mamá de Ethan siempre va a buscarlo a la escuela…

-Sammy…

-¿Y nuestra mamá, Dean?

Pudo ver el momento exacto en que su hermano mayor colocaba un gesto de tristeza y durante unos segundos creyó que lloraría pero en vez de eso, esbozó una falsa sonrisa que su mini versión no cuestionó.

-Nosotros no tenemos mamá, Sammy pero me tienes a mí y yo te quiero mucho.

-Pero las mamis son mujeres- respondió el menor sonriendo.

-Ni sueñes que me pondré un vestido por ti- ambos se rieron y comenzaron una guerra de cosquillas sobre la cama- Ya enano, tienes que descansar.

-Dean.

-Y ya que te has portado bien, mañana te llevaré a la biblioteca después de clases.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó emocionado.

-Claro chico nerd- respondió revolviéndole el cabello con cariño- Y mientras tú lees, yo tomaré una relajante siesta. La biblioteca es el mejor lugar para dormir.

-Dean- dijo el menor riéndose.

-Buenas noches, Sammy, descansa enano.

-Buenas noches, Dean.

El castaño observó a su hermano que salió del cuarto procurando no hacer ruido y bajó la vista unos segundos. Ahora era plenamente consciente de que su niñez no fue aún peor, por el simple hecho de que Dean se había encargado de protegerlo e hizo lo mejor que pudo para que no sufriera. El ángel le indicó que salieran y un ruido al final del pequeño pasillo llamó su atención. Se apresuró en ir a ver de quien se trataba y una profunda tristeza lo invadió cuando comprobó que el rubio que permanecía recostado sobre el sillón y abrazaba un cojín para intentar acallar sus sollozos.

-Dean…

Sintió la mano de Castiel en su hombro y se giró hacia él, notando la profunda tristeza que asomaba en sus orbes azules. En ese momento lo comprendió, su padre siempre estuvo ensimismado en conseguir su venganza, y él, solo estaba interesado en abandonar esa vida a como diera lugar. Ambos se encontraban tan ocupados con sus propios dramas, que ninguno se dio cuenta de la soledad que invadía a Dean a diario.


	5. No es una responsabilidad

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews EloraP, Green y ladywesker. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 5**

**No es una responsabilidad.**

Sam observaba a su alrededor con cierta curiosidad, ya que no entendía que estaban haciendo en el bosque. Siguió a Castiel hasta un claro cercano y a lo lejos divisó a dos siluetas que permanecían de espaldas. El ángel chasqueó los dedos para hacerlos aparecer a un lado de los dos hombres. Un poco confundido, continuó registrando los alrededores hasta que notó que sobre un tronco que yacía tumbado en el suelo, habían seis latas de cervezas que mantenían distancias similares entre sí. Rápidamente observó a su padre junto al rubio, quien no debía tener más de cinco o seis años.

-No…- susurró despacio- ¿Este es el momento en que papá le enseña a usar un arma?

-Sí- respondió el moreno sin apartar la vista de su protegido- Pero también es el momento en que John le quita algo muy importante a Dean.

-Cas…

Prestó toda su atención a la sesión de entrenamiento que le imponía su padre al menor. Los primeros tiros eran de prueba pero luego, cada vez que fallaba, John le daba una pequeña reprimenda al rubio, acompañada de una mirada de desaprobación. Cerca de media hora después, su hermano desistió.

-No puedo, papá- dijo con frustración.

-No estás intentándolo, Dean.

-Pero.

-Hazlo de nuevo.

Sam se sintió mal al notar la severidad con que su padre miraba al menor porque no era capaz de disparar a una de las latas que estaban a varios metros sobre el tronco. Al atardecer, John dio por finalizada la primera lección y le quitó el arma al rubio con decepción.

-Pensé que estarías listo para hacer algo así de sencillo pero me equivoqué- Dean lo observó con tristeza- Vamos.

Observó como ambos se alejaban y luego todo a su alrededor comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad. En cosa de segundos ya estaba amaneciendo y divisó una silueta que se acercaba hacia ellos hasta que reconoció a su hermano. La escena seguía moviéndose con rapidez y pudo contar tres días y noches en que el rubio vino solo a ese lugar para seguir practicando su puntería hasta que consiguió darle a las latas.

-Ya entendí que él no se rinde fácil… sin importar lo difícil del obstáculo- susurró bajito mientras miraba a Dean que estaba sentando en el suelo, como si esperara algo- ¿Cuánto más nos quedaremos aquí?

-Eso no es lo que quiero que comprendas- respondió el ángel tranquilamente.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Esto.

Un crujido llamó su atención y se volteó a mirar a su padre que venía en dirección a su primogénito. Dean se preparó para disparar de nuevo y derribó todos los blancos sin desperdiciar ni una sola bala. El mayor asintió despacio antes de mirarlo fijamente y Sam sabía que su hermano esperaba ansioso una señal de aprobación pero nuevamente, sus deseos fueron pisoteados.

-Tardaste demasiado, Dean, cuatro días tirados a la basura- La decepción se apoderó del pequeño.

-Perdón, papá…- éste suspiró.

-Como sea, ahora que por fin has aprendido a usar un arma, es tu deber, que la uses para proteger y mantener a salvo a Sam, ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí…- el menor dudó unos segundos antes de continuar- Señor…

-Bien, ahora regresemos, no quiero que tu hermano se despierte y se dé cuenta que está solo.

Sam apretó los puños muy enfadado. Dean se había esforzado mucho para cumplir con las órdenes de su padre y conseguir manipular esa arma con maestría pero todo lo que obtenía a cambio fue un regaño y una nueva orden que cumplir.

-Es un idiota… si pudiera lo golpearía.

-Eso no arreglaría las cosas- respondió el ángel- Ni siquiera dándole la paliza que se merece, cambiaría en algo todo el daño que le causó a Dean.

-Cas…

-Te traje a este recuerdo para que comprendas que aquí fue el momento en que la infancia de Dean se terminó y le fue encomendada una gran responsabilidad.

-Cuidarme…- completó con tristeza.

-Y no tardó en aprender las consecuencias de no cumplir con su responsabilidad.

El moreno chasqueó los dedos y todo a su alrededor cambió para enseñarle un cuarto de motel que no tardó en reconocer. Él sabía perfectamente cual era ese recuerdo porque Dean se lo había contado de primera fuente. Ese fue el día en que desobedeció una orden de John y la Strhiga estuvo a punto de matarlo. Sam entendía que su hermano solo quería divertirse un poco, después de todo, llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado en esa solitaria habitación.

-No fue su culpa…- murmuró mientras observaba todos los acontecimientos desarrollarse.

-Claro que no pero a tu padre no le importó.

-No es justo… jamás lo había visto de esta manera pero… toda su vida… papá le quitó todo…

Sus deseos… su inocencia… su niñez… se lo arrebató todo…

-Pero a Dean no le importaba- Sam lo miró- No le interesó perder todo eso o cargar con responsabilidades que no le correspondían porque te tenía a ti.

-Cas…

-Y realmente me gustaría que siguiera contando con eso.

-Yo…

-Sé que no eres capaz de entenderlo porque nunca estarás en su lugar pero tú eres lo único seguro que Dean tiene- el ángel lo observó con seriedad- Perdió a su madre, a su padre, abandonó sus sueños, hizo a un lado su tristeza, dejó atrás su inocencia… muchas veces no tenía idea de cómo sobrevivir, especialmente cuando tu padre los dejaba solos por días… No sabía si regresaría, no sabía si ese día comerían o tendría que robar, si continuarían en la ciudad al día siguiente o no… toda su vida fue un limbo de inseguridades y falsas pertenencias pero lo que siempre ha tenido, con lo que siempre ha podido contar, es contigo… él sabe que sin importar lo que ocurra mientras te tenga a ti, todo estará bien- Sam sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus parpados- Hay otra cosa que debes ver.

Castiel chasqueó los dedos para llevarlo al siguiente recuerdo que no tardó en reconocer. El lugar era la granja de Sonny, en donde Dean pasó unos meses después de que lo atraparan robando comida en esa tienda. Uno a uno fue viendo los recuerdos de ese tiempo, cuando su hermano llegó al lugar siendo traído por el sheriff, las conversaciones que tuvo con Sonny, su tiempo con Robin y lo realmente serio que era con ella pero toda su atención se centró en la conversación final que tuvieron, cuando el rubio se preparaba para ir al baile.

-Sabes, nunca he estado en uno de estos bailes de colegio antes.

-Sí… sobre eso, mira Dean, tu papá está afuera y él realmente es algo- hizo una pequeña pausa- Intenté decirle que era una gran noche para ti, Dean y le pregunté si podría volver más tarde pero decía que te dijera que tenía un trabajo… dijo que sabrías que significaba eso.

Sam pudo notar el momento exacto en que la expresión de su hermano mayor comenzó a romperse hasta el punto que parecía a punto de llorar con cada palabra que mencionaba Sonny. No se había equivocado al pensar que ese tiempo ahí, fue el mejor que hubiera tenido en toda su vida Dean, ¿Entonces por qué lo dejó?

-Sabes, después de que salí de la cárcel, este lugar me dio una segunda oportunidad y también hace lo mismo por ti- el rubio asintió conteniendo las lágrimas- Así que si lo quieres, me arriesgaría por ti y pelearía para que te quedes.

El rubio parecía a punto de llorar cuando el ruido de la bocina los interrumpió y se asomó mirar a la ventana durante varios segundos. Sam notó el cambio de su expresión, fueron solo unos segundos pero se dio cuenta que ya había tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida.

-Sonny- le tendió la mano al mayor- Gracias… por todo pero debo irme.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo antes de salir de la habitación. El castaño podía sentir las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos y con cierto temor, se asomó a observar por la ventana, sabiendo que ahí encontraría la razón por la cual Dean dejó esa vida que amaba para regresar a la cacería. La tristeza invadió su ser hasta el punto que comenzó a llorar. Afuera estaba estacionado el impala y por la ventana del copiloto, vio a su mini versión jugando con un avión de juguete.

-Por mí…- susurró- Yo soy el causante de todo… siempre se ha dejado de lado por mí… y yo arruiné su gran oportunidad de salir de toda esta mierda y tener una buena vida… yo lo arruiné.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo el ángel permaneciendo de pie a su lado y observando por la ventana- Dean tuvo una buena vida el tiempo que permaneció aquí pero a la larga, hubiera sido muy infeliz.

-¿Como sabes eso…?

-Porque no te tendría a su lado.

-Cas…

-Aquí fue donde Dean tomó la decisión más importante de su vida, aquí fue donde decidió que era lo que deseaba para su futuro.

-La cacería… esa vida de mierda…- susurró culpable.

-No, Dean te escogió a ti, Dean decidió que sería mucho más feliz permaneciendo a tu lado que quedándose en este lugar. Él no escogió la cacería, ni a tu padre, te escogió a ti y todo lo que eso implicaba.

-Pero eso es culpa de papá… lo obligó a que viviría por y para mí.

-¿De verdad no lo entiendes, Sam?

Entrecerró un poco los ojos para girarse hacia el ángel, ¿Qué es lo que se supone que comprendiera? ¿Qué arruinó la única oportunidad de ser feliz de Dean? ¿Qué si él no estuviera ahí, las cosas serian mucho mejores para su hermano? ¿Qué él arruinó la vida del ser que más ama en el mundo? ¿Qué por su culpa es infeliz? ¿Qué por su culpa terminó convirtiéndose en un demonio?

-¿Qué se supone que es lo que no entiendo?- preguntó bajito.

-Esto jamás fue por la cacería, o porque tu padre lo ordenara. Si Dean decidió anteponerte por sobre todas las cosas, fue por la sencilla razón de que te adora- hizo una pequeña pausa- Tú mejor que nadie debería saber lo importante que es la familia para Dean y por sobretodo, lo importante que eres tú para él.

-Mentira… papá lo obligó a cuidarme… lo moldeó a su antojo hasta que creó un soldadito de batalla que haría lo que él no podía… o no quería…

-No Sam, te equivocas- respondió el moreno serio- Tu padre podría haber dicho o hecho muchas cosas pero jamás fue por él que Dean decidió cuidarte.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Por la sencilla razón de que tú siempre has estado para él cuando más te necesita.

-No… eso no es cierto…- respondió llorando- Yo siempre lo he abandonado… siempre lo he dejado cuando más me necesita… como lo hice al irme a Sthanford, con Ruby, luego de que Lucifer ascendió, en el purgatorio y ahora que… se volvió un demonio… siempre lo estoy abandonando.

-Dean no lo ha tomado de esa forma, es cierto que se sintió decepcionado pero jamás lo vio como un abandono. Él sabía perfectamente que era tu sueño ir a la universidad y aunque se enfadó por lo demás, solo fue algo temporal, él nunca podría odiarte.

-Cas…

-Te enseñaré algo, Sam, para que entiendas que tú has hecho mucho más de lo que crees por Dean.

Chasqueó los dedos y la escena volvió a cambiar. No tardó ni dos segundos en reconocer que se encontraban en algún motel del estado pero toda su atención se fue al rubio, que permanecía sentado en el sillón y lucía muy triste. Iba a acercarse más cuando escuchó unos suaves pasos y su mini versión fue hasta su hermano.

-Sammy- dijo el mayor intentando sonreír- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, enano?

-Do podía domi- respondió observándolo fijamente.

-Ven enano- lo tomó en brazos- Tienes que ir a la cama y descansar.

-De.

-Y no quiero replicas- lo cargó hasta la cama pero cuando lo cubría con las tapas, el pequeño lo abrazó con fuerza- Sammy…

-De, te quero.

-¿Eh?

-Yo quedo mudo a De- dijo sonriendo.

-Sammy.

-A mi no me dusta que De ete diste.

-Eso no es cierto, enano, ahora deja de parlotear y duérmete de una vez.

-Mmm… ¿Te qento un qento?

-¿Qué?

-De sempe me qenta un qento pada que duema ben. Si do te qento uno, domidas ben.

Sam pudo ver el momento exacto en que una furtiva lágrima recorrió la mejilla derecha del rubio antes de que el pequeño la limpiara con su manito y sonriera. Dean tomó uno de los libritos de cuentos y se recostó junto al menor entregándoselo.

-Bien Sammy, quiero que me leas esta.

-Chi- el mini castaño comenzó a leer con dificultad pero su hermano le ayudaba con varias palabras.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora, Sam?- preguntó el ángel permaneciendo a su lado.

-Cas…

-Son esas pequeñas cosas que hacías, incluso sin darte cuenta, las que reconfortaban a Dean y lo hacían sentir mucho mejor.

-Yo…

-Nunca significó una responsabilidad o una carga para Dean el tener que cuidarte, él lo hacía y sigue haciéndolo porque es algo que desea, nadie se lo impuso.

-Cas…

-La única responsabilidad que sentía Dean, era hacia su padre, porque sabía que si no permanecía a su lado, las cosas podrían terminar mal. Ustedes dos son muy importantes para él y por eso siempre permanece a su lado, porque sin importar el dolor o la tristeza que pudiera traer en el futuro, es lo que él desea.

-Dean…


	6. No son iguales

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 6 **

**No son iguales.**

Sam se estaba sintiendo muy mal con todas los recuerdos que le enseñaba el ángel y las posteriores revelaciones que tenía de cada uno de ellos. Hubo una ocasión en que iba a pedirle que por favor terminara con todo eso pero no pudo, porque una pequeña parte en su interior, sabía que se merecía toda esa tristeza, impotencia y rabia contra sí mismo, por no haberse preocupado por Dean cuando tenía a su lado. Siempre se dejó engañar, más bien, quiso auto engañarse diciéndose que el rubio era fuerte y que nada podía lastimarlo, que podía superar cualquier obstáculo pero la verdad era muy diferente y su hermano estaba lleno de heridas que hasta la fecha no cicatrizaban.

-¿Te sientes bien, Sam?- preguntó Castiel observándolo fijamente.

-Sí…

-Sé que esto puede ser difícil para ti pero es necesario que lo veas todo o no llegarás a conocer al verdadero Dean.

-Cas…

-Después de mi experiencia como humano… comprendí que Dean es alguien muy fuerte y admirable… creo que si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, no habría hecho ni un tercio de las cosas que él hizo.

-Yo tampoco, Cas…- admitió con tristeza- Y además… él tuvo que hacerlo solo… desde que papá nos fue adentrando en esta vida de mierda… todo lo que podía pensar era cuando se acabaría todo, cuando podría tomar mis cosas y marcharme muy lejos… ni siquiera me paré a pensar un segundo… en cómo se sentía Dean… soy un egoísta… y un pésimo hermano.

-No digas eso, no es cierto- respondió el ángel- Las cosas ocurrieron de un modo diferente para ustedes y nadie podría culparte por querer dejar esta vida…

-Cas…

Sam se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos mientras reflexionaba todo lo que había descubierto de su hermano hasta el momento. Una pequeña punzada de miedo invadió su ser al pensar que cosas más debía descubrir. Un fugaz pensamiento atravesó su cabeza y se giró a mirar al moreno.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sam?

-Hay algo que… quiero saber… necesito saber…

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curioso.

-Yo sé que papá siempre… ha mostrado más preocupación por mí que por Dean… incluso Azazel lo dijo y en ese momento no quería creerlo.

-Es la verdad- respondió asintiendo- John se preocupaba mucho más por ti de lo que alguna vez lo hizo por Dean y eso solo contribuyó a que se sintiera más solo, y también más inseguro.

-Cas…

-Pero él ya lo sabía, me lo dijo una vez.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Cuando Joshua les dijo que Dios renunciaba y no haría algo por detener el apocalipsis… me sentí muy mal y Dean intentó reconfortarme a su manera… diciendo que comprendía cómo me sentía porque él era un experto en padres desobligados- el cazador apretó los puños con enfado- Y la forma en que podía lidiar con ello era con la cacería.

-¿Qué?

-Ya te había dicho que él te escogió a ti en vez de tener una vida tranquila y como consecuencia vino la cacería pero luego se volvió un modo de escape, era la única forma en que podía descargar toda esa rabia, frustración y tristeza que sentía por el descuido de su padre.

Sam respiró profundo mientras negaba despacio. Ahora comprendía todo, su hermano era tan buen cazador porque contaba con una cantidad ilimitada de rabia, tristeza y soledad que necesitaba sacar de alguna forma que no encontró en su padre, ni en él.

-Te lo enseñaré.

El ángel chasqueó los dedos para llevarlo a un lugar que reconoció como uno de los tantos cuartos de motel en donde solían quedarse. Unos ruidos llamaron su atención y se asomó a mirar por el pasillo, rápidamente se dirigió a la sala de estar, en donde encontró a su hermano dando vueltas por el cuarto. Castiel mantuvo la vista en el pequeño hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un demacrado John que parecía llegar de una de sus tantas cacerías.

-Papá- dijo el rubio acercándose al mayor.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? ¿Y Sammy?

-Durmiendo en la habitación- respondió algo apresurado- Papá, es que tengo que.

-¿Cenaron?

-Sí, papá es que.

-¿Hubo algún problema en mi ausencia?

-No pero la mujer de la recepción dijo que si nos íbamos a quedar otra noche, tenías que ir a pagarla.

-Bien, ahora vete a dormir.

-Pero papá.

-Ya es tarde, Dean, ve a dormir.

-Es que tengo que.

-Dean- ordenó el mayor serio- Ve a la cama ahora.

-Sí…

El pequeño rubio se marchó decepcionado por el pasillo. Sam negó despacio y observó como su padre también iba por el pasillo, por unos segundos tuvo la esperanza de que fuera con Dean, sin embargo, entró a la habitación opuesta.

-¿Ese es mi…?- el ángel asintió.

El castaño se dirigió en silencio hacia el cuarto en donde dormía su mini versión y se asomó a mirar por la puerta entreabierta. Rápidamente se sintió mal con la escena en su interior, John estaba de pie junto a la cama mientras acariciaba el cabello del menor y lo observaba con cariño. Se quedó en silencio cuando arropó a su mini yo antes de salir de ahí en silencio.

-Ustedes siempre han sido muy diferentes para John.

-¿Por qué…?- preguntó en un susurro que cobró fuerza a los pocos segundos- ¿Por qué… hace tantas diferencias?- se volteó al ángel- Por favor dímelo, Cas…

-Te lo enseñaré pero no será algo agradable.

-Cas…- respiró profundo- Hazlo.

El moreno asintió para chasquear los dedos y todo a su alrededor cambió, dejándolos a ambos frente a lo que parecía ser una fábrica abandonada. Un desgarrador grito, provocó que Sam corriera hacia el interior hasta llegar a la habitación al final del pasillo y observó la escena con seriedad.

-Papá…- el mayor volvió a rociar agua bendita sobre los cortes que le hizo al demonio y éste gritó de nuevo.

-Lo que vas a ver ahora, Sam… es una de las razones más importantes por las cuales tu padre, fue tan estricto con Dean y también por qué no quería que te fueras de su lado.

-¿Qué?

Sam se quedó en silencio para observar como su padre seguía torturando al demonio mientras le exigía que hablara. Al cabo de unos minutos, el hombre suplicó que se detuviera y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo mientras jadeaba.

-Basta…- pidió agónico- Te diré… te diré todo… pero por favor basta…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Azazel con mi familia? ¿Por qué asesinó a mi esposa?- siseó el mayor con frialdad.

-Ella no le importaba…- habló con dificultad el demonio- El trato… no incluía matarla si ella no intervenía.

-¿Qué trato?- preguntó John serio.

-Tu esposa… ella hizo un trato para revivirte…

-¿Revivirme? ¿De qué hablas?

-El día en que murió su padre… ese tal Samuel… Mi señor prometió revivirte pero a cambio… ella le permitiría tener acceso a su siguiente hijo…

-¿Qué quiere con Sam?- el hombre lo miró fijamente- ¡Dímelo bastardo!

-No… no te lo diré- respondió el demonio negando- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me hará Azazel si se entera que hablé contigo? ¡Hará algo mucho peor que asesinarme!- gritó aterrado.

-Deberías preocuparte por mí, esto está recién comenzando.

Sam notó el momento exacto en que el rostro de su padre se tornó sombrío antes de que la tortura volviera a comenzar. Con el correr de los minutos, pensó que ese demonio no iba a hablar pero si lo hizo, y eso le confirmó lo aterrador que podía ser John cuando se trataba de proteger a su familia.

-Habla bastardo- ordenó sin emoción.

-Azazel dijo… que necesitaba reunir a ciertos chicos…

-¿Reunirlos para qué?

-No estoy seguro pero dijo que cuando llegara el momento, solo el mejor de ellos seria escogido.

-¿Escogido para qué?

-No lo sé…- John lo forzó a tragar una mezcla de agua bendita con sal- ¡No lo sé!- gritó desesperado- Te juro que no lo sé… él nunca me lo ha dicho… no confía tanto en mí…

-Bien, ya no te necesito.

Acabó por exorcizar al demonio para luego guardar sus cosas en un bolso y dirigirse al impala que estaba estacionado en la parte trasero. Castiel chasqueó los dedos y los dos aparecieron sentados en la parte trasera.

-Cas...- en ese momento se percató del nervioso que invadía a su padre antes de que golpeara el manubrio con fuerza.

-¡Maldición!

-Esto…

-Sí Sam- afirmó el ángel- Cuando John descubrió esto, comprendió que en cualquier momento Azazel podría venir por ti- hizo una pequeña pausa- Eso lo obligó a acelerar su búsqueda, ya no solo para vengar la muerte de tu madre, sino que también, para salvarte a ti pero se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué cosa…?- preguntó con cierto temor.

-Que no podría cumplir su anhelada sin tener que separarse de ti y dejarte desprotegido pero luego de pensarlo, supo cómo te protegería y al mismo tiempo cazaría a ese demonio.

-Dean…- susurró apretando los puños.

Sabía que en el fondo John si quería a Dean pero Azazel tenía razón en sus palabra y él siempre fue el preferido de su padre. Ahora lo tenía muy claro, John no tuvo ningún problema en convertir al rubio en un obediente soldado que no cuestionaría sus órdenes y de cierta forma se aprovechó de esa disposición casi innata que tenía su hermano por protegerlo.

-Sam- lo llamó el ángel al notar que lloraba.

-Ahora lo entiendo… porque tenemos estos roces constantes con Dean…

-Sam.

-Somos demasiado diferentes y yo… soy igual que mi padre… solo me aprovechó de Dean… solo lo utilizo para mis propósitos…

-No es cierto, Sam.

-¡Sí lo es! En el fondo… siempre he pensado que sin importar lo que haga, Dean siempre estará conmigo… es lo mismo que pensaba papá… ambos sabíamos que sin importar cuantas veces lo lastimáramos… él nunca nos dejaría… ni nos daría la espalda… aún con todo el daño que le ocasionáramos… siempre estaría aquí- dijo sollozando.

-Sam.

-Soy igual que mi padre… Soy un egoísta que no tiene problemas en usar a la persona que más lo ama en el mundo para sus propósitos.

-No Sam.

-Le mentí… escogí a Ruby por sobre él, liberé a Lucifer, lo abandonó en el purgatorio, lo abandoné ahora… Soy igual que mi padre… cada vez que me necesita… no estoy ahí.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó el ángel tomándolo por los hombros- Has cometido errores como todos, Sam pero siempre que lo ha necesitado, tú has estado ahí para Dean.

-Eso no es cierto… y tú lo sabes… soy un pésimo hermano, un egoísta… un idiota...

-Está bien- dijo Castiel soltándolo sereno- Tienes razón, eres un egoísta que nunca piensa en los sentimientos de su hermano mayor y siempre da por sabido que estará ahí para ti pero hay una cosa en que no eres igual que John.

-¿Cuál…?- preguntó llorando.

-Que tú si eres capaz de decirle a Dean cuando lo quieres, que tú si eres lo suficientemente valiente y hombre para estar junto a él y apoyarlo.

-Cas…

-A diferencia de John, tú si tienes el valor para decirle cuanto lo amas y lo importante que es para ti.

-Mmm…

-Aún puedes Sam, tú no eres tu padre, no debes cometer los mismos errores que él- lo tomó por los hombres- Tú eres mucho mejor, Sam y ahora es tu turno de ir y ayudar a tu hermano, ahora es tu turno de estar a su lado y regresarlo al buen camino.

-Yo…- se llevó las manos al rostro- No puedo, Cas… yo… no soy la buena persona que crees.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… no soy tan bueno como Dean… y soy mucho peor que mi padre…

-No entiendo, Sam

-Yo… yo sabía que Dean estaba en el purgatorio… y no hice algo por sacarlo de ahí…

Su voz se rompió con esa afirmación y apretó las manos contra su cabello. A quien iba a engañar, él jamás seria ni un tercio de bueno como lo era Dean y era mucho peor de lo que fue su padre.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: El siguiente capítulo será un auto-cuestionamiento de Sam ante todo lo que le ha revelado Cas sobre el rubio, así que habrán algunos Flashback de Sam. Gracias por leer! :D


	7. Juntos pero a la vez muy lejos

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Anna-ross. Saludos" :D

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 7**

**Juntos pero a la vez muy lejos. **

Sam mantuvo la vista en el suelo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos en un intento por calmar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Acababa de confesar algo que nunca fue capaz de decirse a sí mismo y que prefirió ignorar. Podía sentir la mirada fija del ángel y no se equivocaría a decir que se encontraba molesto.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Sam? ¿A qué te refieres con que tú sabías que Dean estaba en el purgatorio? Dímelo- siseó con rabia en su voz- Sam dímelo- ordenó.

El nudo en su garganta se incrementó hasta el punto que también comenzó a ser difícil respirar. Si aceptaba una parte de la historia, también tendría que admitir aquello que luchaba por guardar en lo más profundo de su interior y que lo martirizaba cada vez que se descubría pensando en ello. Una mano en su frente lo hizo reaccionar y observó al ángel.

-SI no quieres decírmelo, lo averiguaré por mi cuenta.

-¡Cas espera!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras un montón de imágenes cruzaba su cabeza a gran velocidad hasta que se detuvieron de golpe. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en ese familiar callejón de antaño.

-No… Cas…

Unos ruidos llamaron su atención y el ángel se adentró en el callejón hasta que distinguió dos siluetas. Sam lo siguió afligido mientras mantenía la mirada en su yo pasado que luchaba contra ese demonio que lo siguió del bar hasta que lo dejó contra la pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó molesto.

-Tenía que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que uno de los Winchester ya había abandonado el tonto negocio familiar.

-Que lo haya dejado, no significa que no te mataré en este preciso instante.

-No lo harás- dijo el demonio sonriendo con superioridad- A menos que quieres perder a tu hermano para siempre, no me matarás.

-¿De qué hablas? Dean se fue, al igual que Cas.

-¿Acaso los viste morir, idiota? Eres un pobre bastardo que no tiene idea de lo que realmente ocurre, ¿Realmente sabes lo que hacía esa arma?

-Cállate, no me interesa lo que digas, voy a matarte.

-Jajajaja, hazlo Winchester- lo retó divertido- Pero va a pesar en tu consciencia, por cada monstruo que asesinen tus amiguitos, será otro par de garras y colmillos que se divertirá desgarrando a tu hermano.

El cazador colocó una mano en la frente del demonio y comenzó a exorcizarlo hasta que lo envió de regreso al infierno. Por unos segundos, la duda asomó en su mirada pero rápidamente se extinguió y el castaño se marchó rápidamente de ahí. Sam apretó los puños llorando y unos segundos después sintió las manos de Castiel en su camisa, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo así?- siseó frunciendo el ceño- ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarlo cuando más te necesitaba?

-Yo…

-¡¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que pasamos ahí?!- gritó el ángel enfadado como nunca lo había visto- Hice todo lo que pude por protegerlo y tú… ¡Pudiste haberlo sacado de ahí! Dean no merecía estar todo ese tiempo en ese horrible lugar.

-Cas…

El moreno alzó un puño y golpeó con fuerza la pared junto a su mejilla derecha, atravesándola sin problemas para luego soltarlo. Sam hubiera preferido mil veces que ese golpe fuera directo a él, en vez de recibir esa mirada de reproche que le dolió aún más.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sam?- preguntó serio- ¿Por qué lo abandonaste de esa forma?

-Yo… ya…- tragó saliva con fuerza antes de sincerarse por completo- Estaba cansado…- el ángel entrecerró los ojos- Ya no podía más… ya no quería más, Cas… demonios, ángeles, fantasmas, vampiros, hombres lobos… ya no podía… solo quería que se acabara todo.

-Sam.

-Desde que comprendí lo que significa ser un cazador… solo quería marcharme… quería irme lejos y tener una vida.

-Sam.

-¿Por qué tenemos que condenarnos a esto? ¿Por qué tenemos que dar todo por salvar a esas personas?

-¿Acaso los dejarías morir?- preguntó el mayor serio.

-No… pero no somos los únicos cazadores… yo no quería eso… no quería estar viajando continuamente, no quería pasar toda mi vida yendo de un motel a otro mientras perseguimos a esas cosas… yo solo quería una vida normal… ¿Acaso no puedo tenerla?

-¿Y tú vida normal incluye deshacerte de tu hermano?

-¡Claro que no! No digas eso- siseó molesto.

-Entonces explícamelo porque no lo entiendo.

La escena a su alrededor cambió nuevamente hasta que dejó ver una habitación que reconoció rápidamente, era la misma en donde estuvo el tiempo que se fue de casa cuando era pequeño. Habían sido los mejores días de su vida, sin ir a la escuela, comiendo lo que deseara y haciendo lo que quería.

-¿Esta es la vida que querías?- preguntó el moreno- Alejado de tu familia.

-Tú no entiendes, Cas, no sabes lo que es…- se quedó mordió el labio despacio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no sé lo que es no tener voluntad de decisión y acatar órdenes ciegamente? Parece que olvidas que soy.

-Cas…

-Puedo entenderlo, Sam, yo también dudaba de que esa forma de vida fuera la correcta y comprendo que hayas decidido marcharte y dejar de seguir ordenes, tal como lo hice yo. Tener la misma libertad que ustedes fue abrumador al comienza y cometí muchos errores, igual que tú pero aprendí algo- el cazador lo observó fijamente- Aprendí a discernir qué era lo correcto y aún cuando dejé de seguir ordenes del cielo… nunca dejé a mis hermanos.

-Cas…

-Tú enfado era contra John, ¿Por qué también lastimaste a Dean?- la escena volvió a cambiar a su alrededor y reconoció la habitación que compartía con Jessica- Sé que no lo entiendes pero Dean es así contigo porque tú eres lo único seguro que tiene, porque tú eres todo lo que tiene.

-Lo sé…

-¿Entonces por qué lo dejaste en ese horrible lugar?

-Yo…

-¿Por qué lo abandonaste de esa forma?- insistió el ángel.

-Cas…

-¿Por qué lo dejaste pudrirse ahí si sabes que existía la posibilidad de que estuviera con vida? ¿Por qué lo abandonaste?

-¡Porque ya estoy cansado de esto y no podía más!- gritó llorando.

-¿Qué…?

Sam se dio la vuelta pasándose una mano por la cara mientras intentaba respirar profundo para calmarse un poco. Una mano lo jaló con fuerza y se encontró con la mirada fiera del ángel que exigía una explicación.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo que dijiste?

-Yo quiero a mi hermano… realmente lo quiero pero ya no podía más…

-Sam.

-Dean… tenerlo a mi lado… es aceptar una parte de mi vida que ya no deseo… yo no quiero ser un cazador, solo quiero una vida normal.

-Sam.

-Si no me separaba de él… esto no se acabaría…

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- dijo algo sorprendido.

-Realmente lo quiero pero estar con él… es aceptar que nunca podré tener una vida normal… siempre habrá algo, demonios, vampiros… algo vendrá y esto nunca acabará… primero la búsqueda de papá, después el contrato que hizo para salvarme… que saliera del infierno… Lucifer… Eva… tu complejo de Dios… leviatanes… cuando me quedé solo… cuando realmente estaba solo… fue… estaba devastado por la pérdida de Dean pero… sin él aquí… ya no tenía ninguna razón para seguir con esto… cuando comprendí que ya no había razones para seguir cazando… por fin era libre… por fin… podría tener una vida y hacer lo que quisiera…

Sam ni siquiera se inmutó cuando recibió el primer golpe directo a su mejilla derecha. Tampoco hizo algo para detener el siguiente que le rompió el labio inferior y observó fijamente al ángel que lucía más enojado que nunca.

-Cas…

-Eres un egoísta, Sam, sigues siendo el mismo niño egoísta que huyó de su casa apenas tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿Acaso no puedo desear una vida normal?- preguntó molesto- ¡¿Acaso no merezco tenerla?!

-Claro que la mereces- respondió serio- Lo que no te mereces es tener un hermano tan bueno como Dean.

-Cas…

-¿Realmente no te interesa tu hermano?

-¡Claro que me importa!- respondió enfadado- Dean me importa mucho.

-No, claro que no, de lo contrario no lo hubieras dejado a su suerte en el purgatorio.

-¿Y tú que sabes? ¿Crees que porque fuiste humano un tiempo ya sabes todo sobre nosotros? ¿Ya se te olvida todo lo que has hecho? ¿No recuerdo que te importa mucho Dean cuando te volviste Dios?- en moreno lo tomó por la camisa para dejarlo contra la pared de la habitación- Admítelo Cas… a la hora de escoger… tú tampoco te quedarías con Dean… ya lo has dejado claro muchas veces…

-Cállate…

-Ya no quería esa vida, Cas… y estar con Dean… significaba regresar a la carretera… significaba volver a todo lo que odio… Amo a mi hermano pero estar a su lado… es llevar una vida que no deseo y no quiero…

Sam sabía que el ángel no comprendería sus palabras pero era lo que realmente sentía. Amaba a su hermano mayor pero si era honesto, estar a su lado significaba regresar a la cacería y eso era algo que no deseaba, detestaba esa vida y aún cuando se vio desolado por la partida de Dean, supo que esa sería su única oportunidad de tener lo que tanto deseaba. Fue feliz el tiempo que se alejó de su familia. Fue muy feliz el tiempo que pasó en Sthanford, fue muy feliz con sus amigos, junto a Jessica y teniendo una vida pero todo eso se arruinó con la llegada de Dean. Lo supo en cuanto lo vio en su casa, todo se arruinaría y nunca podría huir.

-Tienes razón, Sam- dijo el ángel soltándolo- Yo no soy el más indicado para decirte que hacer pero no voy a permitir que culpes a Dean de algo que no le corresponde.

-Cas…

-Te recuerdo que quien los obligó a llevar esta vida fue John y aún si él no hubiera estado antes, tú ya estabas sumido en todo esto, desde que Azazel entró a tu habitación para sangrar en tu boca, tú ya no podías salir de esta vida, Sam.

-Cas…

-Tienes la idea errónea de que es Dean quien te obliga a volver a esta vida una y otra vez pero, ¿No has pensado que es al revés?

-¿Qué?

-¿No has pensado que eres tú quien obliga a Dean a seguir en esta vida?- Sam lo miró confundido-Tú eres quien tiene sangre de demonio, tú eres el recipiente de Lucifer, tú fuiste quien lo liberó de su jaula, tú fuiste débil para caer ante los engaños de Ruby… si quieres culpar a alguien por estar enterrado en esta vida, solo puedes culparte a ti.

-Yo…

-Tú no puedes salir de esta vida y hundiste a Dean contigo, John necesitaba un guardián para cuidarte, y tú… tú solo buscas a alguien a quien culpar por tus errores- Sam bajó la mirada frustrado- Sabes que no puedes tener una vida como el resto de los humanos… culpaste a John por eso y ahora culpas a Dean… ¿Y después a quien vas a culpar?

Sam miró al ángel muy enojado por lo que había dicho y estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero se detuvo cuando la escena a su alrededor volvió a cambiar. La voz de su hermano captó por completo su atención y se acercó al sillón, en donde estaba su versión de once años muy enfadado mientras el rubio mantenía una bolsa con hielo en su mejilla derecha.

-¿Quién te hizo esto, Sammy?

-Nadie- respondió molesto.

-Anda enano, dímelo o voy a golpear a todos los chicos de tu clase.

-Dean… yo puedo resolver mis propios problemas.

-Dime quien fue, Sam- pidió el rubio con seriedad- Sabes que no voy a dejar que alguien te lastime.

El castaño bajó la mirada comprendiendo por fin las palabras de Castiel. Todos esos años, Dean siempre lo cuidó, protegió, acompañó, confortó e hizo un sin número de cosas por él pero en cambio Sam, lo único que hizo todo ese tiempo, fue distanciarse más y más, esperando su gran oportunidad para abandonar esa vida. En ese momento entendió que por muy juntos que estuvieran en su infancia, los sueños y deseos de Sam, se encontraban a miles de kilómetros de distancia del rubio y no perdió ninguna ocasión para alejarse de él cada vez que podía.

-No merezco un hermano como Dean…-una mano en su espalda lo hizo reaccionar.

-Yo tampoco merezco un amigo como él pero todo este tiempo junto a ustedes aprendí muchas cosas y la más importante de ellas, es que la familia permanece a tu lado sin importar lo errores que cometas.

-Cas…

-¿Tú estás dispuesto a permanecer junto a Dean?


	8. Lo que deseamos

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green (aquí se redimirá Sam con su actitud). saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 8**

**Lo que deseamos. **

Sam observó la escena en silencio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que intentaba contener. No había podido responder la pregunta del ángel y éste le había continuado enseñando más recuerdos del rubio. En donde en todos, siempre lo había escogido por sobre todas las cosas.

Ese recuerdo no fue diferente, y lo hizo sentir como mierda. El rubio debía tener unos ocho o nueve años y su mini versión unos cuatro. El rubio permanecía sentado al borde de la cama mientras vigilaba de cerca al pequeño que se encontraba acostado y jadeando por la fiebre.

-De…

-Tranquilo, Sammy, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

-Me duele…- se quejó el menor inquieto.

-No Sammy, no te lo quites- su hermano volvió a colocar en su lugar el paño que cada tanto humedecía en agua tibia para luego dejarlo sobre la frente del castaño- Sé que es molesto, Sammy pero te vas a sentir mejor muy pronto.

-De…

-Traeré la medicina- El rubio salió corriendo y al cabo de varios segundos volvió con una chaqueta en la mano.

-De…

-No queda medicina en el baño, Sammy, iré a comprar a la tienda que hay tres cuadras, regresaré lo más pronto posible.

-De…- lo llamó el pequeño.

-Traeré la medicina, Sammy- dijo inclinándose para darle un besito en la frente- Cierra tus ojos.

-De…

-Hazlo- el menor obedeció- Cuenta hasta diez cinco veces seguidas y yo estaré aquí cuando abras los ojos.

-De…

-Por favor, Sammy, hazlo por mí.

-Sí De… uno… dos… tres…

El rubio salió corriendo de la habitación y Sam se quedó observando a su mini versión que había terminado de contar hasta diez y lo hacía por segunda vez. Fue cuando ya iba a mitad de cuarta vez que contaba, cuando Dean regresó agitado al cuarto con una bolsa pequeña y trepó a la cama junto al menor.

-Aquí estoy, Sammy- éste abrió los ojos despacio.

-De…

-Tienes que tomarte la medicina- dijo sacando unas pastillas junto con una botella con agua- Acomódate.

-No quero….- replicó apretando los labios.

-Por favor, Sammy, mira, te daré la pastilla con esto- el castaño lo miró con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Dulce?- preguntó jadeando un poco por la fiebre.

-Sí, y es tú favorito, Sammy, ¿Te tomarás la medicina?

-Mmm…

-Por favor, hazlo por mí.

-Sí…

Dean le dio la medicina para la fiebre al pequeño junto con un dulce y luego lo abrigó bien con las tapas antes de acostarse a su lado abrazándolo con suavidad. El pequeño Sam se acurrucó contra su cuerpo bostezando un poco.

-De…

-Te pondrás bien, enano, ahora tienes que descansar.

El rubio le dio un besito en la frente antes de comenzar a tararear "Hey Jude", consiguiendo que su mini versión se durmiera a los pocos minutos. Sam observó la escena con profundo pesar y se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-Cas…

-¿Cuántos recuerdos más debo enseñarte para que entiendas que Dean haría lo que fuera por ti?

-Lo sé pero cuando piensa en lo que yo he hecho por él…- negó despacio- Luego de que volvió del infierno… no hice más que darle decepciones… lo traicioné… lo abandoné… hice que se sintiera mal… lo forcé a hacer cosas que no quería… No merezco un hermano tan bueno como él… no merezco… todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

-Sam.

-Sé que dirás que he hecho por él más de lo que creo pero… ¿Por qué entonces me siento como el bastardo más grande de la tierra? Soy un egoísta… y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta…

-Sam…

-Lo entiendo, Cas… entiendo porque estaba tan asustado por perderme en la iglesia y recurrió a ese ángel… yo soy todo lo que ha tenido… ni sus amigos… ni sus parejas o chicas de más de una noche siguen aquí… solo yo… solo nos tenemos el uno al otro y yo no lo entendí hasta ahora… no lo entendí hasta que perdí a mi hermano…

-¡No digas eso!- replicó el ángel- No te des por vencido, Sam, no ahora que Dean tanto te necesita.

-Cas…

-Cometiste un error… yo soy un experto en eso y por más que te culpes o reclames el haber actuado de otra forma, eso ya no cambiará.

-Cas…

-Ahora solo podemos aguantarnos todo esto, tragarnos esta mierda y hacer algo al respecto- el cazador sonrió un poco- Sam.

-Ya estás hablando como Dean.

El ángel sonrió un poco al oír esas palabras y el castaño se quedó mirando fijamente la escena de sus mini versiones durmiendo abrazados sobre la cama. Era en esos tiempos difíciles, en donde extraña los buenos tiempo, cuando ambos eran pequeños y solo debían preocuparse de que a jugarían al día siguiente. En esos tiempos en donde ni siquiera le interesaba en que ciudad estarían mañana porque sabía que mientras estuviera con Dean, lo demás daba igual.

-Sam- lo llamó el moreno.

-Deseo esto.

-¿Eh?

-Deseo ser yo quien lo salve esta vez, quiero ser yo quien lo abrace y le diga que todo estará bien.

-Sam.

-Cas- miró fijamente al ángel- Ya sé mi respuesta.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó el mayor sonriendo complacido.

-Si estoy dispuesto a permanecer junto a él, sin importar lo que ocurra, deseo estar junto a Dean hasta el final, no deseo una vida sin él y haré lo que haga falta para salvarlo.

-Entiendo- dijo Castiel asintiendo- Es precisamente lo que esperaba oír, Sam.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: Solo queda un capítulo más y la historia se acaba, gracias por leer, Saludos! :D


	9. Ahora es mi turno de estar a tu lado

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, no voy a arreglar todo en este capitulo, la idea solo era que Sam viera todo lo que hizo Dean por él y se decidiera por fin a hacer algo y Cas cumplió su objetivo :9. Saludos! y gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic hasta el final:D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 9**

**Ahora es mi turno de estar a tu lado. **

Sam abrió los ojos lentamente y reconoció el cuarto en que estaba antes de que Castiel le diera a beber esa cosa para ver sus recuerdos. Se incorporó quedando sentado mientras se frotaba los ojos con cierto cansancio. Un quejido llamó su atención y rápidamente miró hacia la puerta, viendo al ángel que se encontraba sentado en el suelo mientras tosía un poco.

-Cas- se acercó a él- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Mi gracia… se está acabando.

-Cas…

-Lo siento, Sam… pensé que no estaba tan mal.

-Cas…

-Estaré bien, tenemos que buscar a Dean, recuerda lo que dijiste.

-Pero Cas.

-Estaré bien, hay que encontrarlo- dijo el moreno levantándose para abrir la puerta- No sé por dónde comenzaremos pero.

-Gracias Cas…- el ángel se giró a mirarlo fijamente.

-Sam.

-Estoy feliz de que mi hermano tenga un tan buen amigo como tú.

-Sam…

El castaño le palmeó el hombro con suavidad y salió de la habitación para ir hacia una de las habitaciones a reunir un par de cosas para realizar un hechizo de localización. Sabía que no sería sencillo intentar razonar con su hermano mayor pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Mezcló todos los ingredientes y vertió el líquido sobre el mapa que estaba desplegado en la mesa antes de prenderle fuego, observando fijamente como una pequeña parte quedaba sin consumirse.

-Aquí está, lo tengo, Cas.

-Fue muy fácil…- dijo el ángel manteniendo la vista en el lugar del mapa sin quemar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que Dean ya no se está ocultando de nosotros… y si no le importa que lo encontremos es porque ya ha tomado una decisión.

-¿Qué decisión?- preguntó algo temeroso de la respuesta que ya conocía.

-Que si vamos a buscarlo… debemos atenernos a las consecuencias… que está vez, no va a dudar en jalar el gatillo.

-Cas…

-Si vamos, esta vez no dudará en disparar a matar.

Sam bajó la mirada tristeza mientras apretaba los puños recordando lo sucedido en su último encuentro con el rubio. Esas esmeraldas eran negras y su lado demoniaco debía ser más fuerte que nunca, si iban ahora a buscarlo, esta vez no tendría tanta suerte de salir con vida.

-¿Aún estás dispuesto a ir, Sam?- preguntó el ángel serio.

El castaño bajó la mirada unos segundos. Ir a buscar al rubio, era aceptar que muy probablemente moriría a manos de su propio hermano que era controlado por la primera espada. Después de todos los recuerdos que le enseñó el ángel, comprendió que sería un completo bastardo si dejaba solo a Dean cuando más lo necesitaba. El rubio jamás lo dejó, ni siquiera con lo de Ruby o cuando Lucifer poseyó su cuerpo y todo estaba en su contra. A pesar de todo, su hermano nunca se rindió.

-Voy a ir, Cas, no lo dejaré ahora que más me necesita.

-Sam.

-No me importa morir, con tal de salvarlo… y sé que debo hacer lo correcto.

-Sam.

-Todas esas muertes… sé que debo detener a Dean.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sin entender- ¿Vas a matar a Dean?

-Solo dos cosas pueden ocurrir, Cas… Lo detendré o me asesinará.

-Pero dijiste…

-Si la espada lo ha consumido por completo… no puedo permitir que siga causando muertes de personas inocentes… Dean no querría eso, lo sé… todo lo que ha hecho para proteger este mundo, no voy a permitir que destroce todo lo que ha sufrido por proteger.

-Sam… entonces lo vas a…

-No lo dejaré morir solo, Cas… no volveré a dejarlo de nuevo.

-Sam…

-A pesar de todo lo que he hecho en el pasado… todas las veces que he huido para intentar tener una vida… ahora tengo algo muy claro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sin importar lo que ocurra en el futuro… sea cual sea el final de este largo viaje, quiero estar con Dean hasta el final… ambos comenzamos esto juntos y así es como debe terminar.

-Sam…

-Ahora es mi turno de estar a su lado.

El cazador esbozó una sonrisa para dirigirse a la salida del bunker y mirar fijamente el impala. Antes ni siquiera hubiera imaginado que las cosas podrían terminar de esa manera. Jamás si quiera pensó que tendría que tendría que considerar el hecho de matar a su hermano y ahora comprendía lo difícil que fue la situación para Dean en el pasado, aunque tenía muy claro que no lo lastimaría, sin importar lo que ocurriera.

-¿Estás listo para esto, Cas?- preguntó cuando el ángel se paró a su lado.

-Claro, Sam.

-¿Aún si acabamos muertos?

-Siempre he estado en batallas en donde no sabía si terminaría muerto o regresaría ante mis superiores victorioso. He combatido en un montón de crueles luchas pero ahora… es la primera vez que me siento asustado.

-Cas.

-No me importa morir con tal de ayudar a Dean pero la idea de que algo le ocurra… o a ti… es algo que me asusta mucho- el castaño esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vamos a hacerlo, Cas… si alguien tiene una oportunidad de detenerlo, somos nosotros…

-Sam.

-Cuando nosotros estábamos en su lugar… Dean nunca se rindió para ayudarnos… él nos necesita ahora.

-Sí.

-Vamos a traer de regreso a Dean y luego lo patearemos por idiota.

El ángel esbozó una sonrisa y subió al asiento del copiloto del impala mientras Sam iba de conductor. El viaje seria largo pero ya había tomado una decisión. Después de todo lo que vio gracias a Castiel, no podía dejar al rubio solo. Dean siempre estuvo para él y ahora era su turno de estar a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba. Ahora era el turno de Sam para salvar a su hermano mayor a como diera lugar.


End file.
